onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Brindo
| affiliation = Accino Family | occupation = Bounty Hunter | epithet = | jva = Kōichi Tōchika | Funi eva = Chris Rager }} Brindo is a member of the Accino Family. He is the second son of Don Accino. He is the younger twin brother of Campacino. He is generally differentiated in appearance from his twin brother by his red shirt and blue heart tattoos. Appearance Brindo is a buff man that has almost exact resemblance to his older brother. His hair is brown and he has a small mustache and a small beard that goes across his chin. Brindo wears a red shirt with a white collar, and a yellow tie that bears the Accino Family's Jolly Roger on it. He also has white pants, a black belt with a pink heart on it, blue heart tattoos on both arms, and white cuffs around his wrists. Personality Brindo has a distinct laugh of his own which goes "Boh ho ho ho". Abilities and Powers Physically, Brindo is very acrobatic despite his large size. He is able to perform very skillful and fast moves such as evade Luffy's punches, and jump high into the air. Combination Play Along with his twin brother, Campacino, Brindo is able to perform a special type of skill called Combination Play. This skill allows Brindo to glow red and be magnetically drawn to his twin brother whilst his brother glows blue. By either changing his glow to blue, or having his brother change his glow to red, Brindo can also be magnetically repelled away from his brother. Brindo and Campacino both use this ability of theirs either to travel long distances or to give them an advantage in battle. Despite what it looks like, it is not a Devil Fruit ability but something the two brothers can do somehow naturally since they are twins. History Ice Hunter Arc He was first seen having a toast with his family. He later boarded the Phoenix Pirates ship and began to push Stansen's head into the planks with his foot, when Luffy threw a raft at him. He boasted about how they had stolen the Straw Hat Pirates's flag and he and Luffy started to fight. He evaded all of Luffy's punches, trying to tire him out, but ended up being hit in the end. He then tried to escape, but got captured aboard the Phoenix pirates' ship. He got laughed at by the Phoenix pirates, but Puzzle scolded them and offered a trade, himself for his crew. Brindo seemed to accept, however he got "threatened" by Jiro and he said that if he laid a finger on him, the deal was off. He then received a call from Campacino, but Jirou shouted that Brindo would be killed if they move against them, this angered him and he came in person, freeing Brindo. They then began their "combination play" attack, trying to get Luffy to fall into the ocean. Later, he and Brindo used their power and tried to fight Luffy, but the ice proved too slippery, even for them. They were then called away to Lovely Land, because of Don Accino getting mad. They arrived and tried to convince him what a great birthday party they would throw for him, when Luffy arrived to Lovely Land screaming for his flag. He, Campacino, Hockera, Arbell and Salchow fought Luffy together at first, but he then left to face off Luffy alone. He got defeated by Luffy, something which had Campacino very shocked. Major Battles *Brindo vs. Luffy *Brindo and Campacino vs. Luffy *Brindo vs. Luffy (Lovely Land) Trivia *A running gag that happens with Brindo and Campacino is that Luffy thinks that the twins are actually clones. Thus, whenever Luffy sees them together, Luffy would often state that they are using some sort of cloning technique despite being told otherwise. *Brindo shares the same dub voice actor with his twin brother. References External Links *Twin — Wikipedia article about twins. Site Navigation ru:Бриндо it:Blindo fr:Brindo Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Accino Family Category:Non-Canon Martial Artists Category:Non-Canon Antagonists